Dannyl
Lord Dannyl, Family Vorin, House Tellen, is a Guild magician, whose chosen discipline is Alchemy. Described as tall, his height is often intimidating to those who don't know him. He finds it difficult to place trust in people because of the rumours about him and an older boy which plagued him as a novice by fellow novice Lord Fergun. He was forced to confront others speculating and gossiping about him. However, Lord Rothen took pity on him, and became his mentor to help him focus back on magic, and Dannyl improved. Dannyl is roughly 30 years old. As a full magician he has few friends, despite being described as friendly and charming. Lord Rothen remains his most trusted companion. His alchemy work is mostly experiments with magic such as his thought imprinter which transfers images from the mind onto paper. The most success from this he has had is using special paper made from the leaves of anivope vines which hold the image for a few days - however they blur and lose colour after a few hours. To try and capture Sonea a different way, he comes up with a daring plan to enlist the help of the Thieves. He uses the disguise of Larkin the mat seller and breaks the law by not wearing his robes. Eventually he gets an audience with Gorin and he tells him of the dangers of keeping Sonea. After her magic becomes more unstable, Faren helps the group corner Sonea, where she stabs Dannyl in the leg with a knife (which he never forgets). Once back at the Guild Dannyl looks after Rothen's class while he teaches Sonea, and later is the first person to meet her, where he then shows her his experiments and maps. In The Novice, he is granted the position of Second Guild Ambassador to Elyne, and so he leaves the Guild behind to fulfil his duties. In Elyne, Dannyl has another task to complete, alongside his ambassadorial work. Administrator Lorlen has requested that he researches into the High Lord Akkarin's previous travels, in an attempt to discover if he is practising Black Magic. Dannyl is aided by Tayend of Tremmelin, the young and handsome scholar of The Great Library. Together, they travel to other Allied Lands countries to trace the path Akkarin took on his journey 10 years ago. Dannyl later discovers that Tayend is a lad, and is attracted to other men. He takes pity on the scholar, seeing as how he himself was subjected to scorn on the basis of his questioned sexuality as a novice. When visiting Tayend's sister, Mayrie, Dannyl is informed that Tayend has strong feelings for him, but is afraid to tell him. Dannyl decides that he wants to remain a friend of Tayend, but he wants to make sure Tayend would not get the impression that he could be a lad, too. They next travel into the outskirts of Elyne, to explore the abandoned city of Armje. While here, Dannyl unwittingly enters the ancient Chamber of Ultimate Punishment, and is drained of all his magic. He is rescued by Tayend, who puts his own life at risk in order to save his friend. Later outside the Chamber, Dannyl finds he has used up his reserve of magic. This leads him to realise that he has been unconsciously using his magic to numb his feelings towards other men. He realises he had been doing this ever since he was a novice, and had been subjected to hostility for his inclinations. He finally decides to accept his natural feelings, and to stop living his life according to what society expects of him. He acknowledges his attraction to Tayend, and this is the beginning of their secret relationship together. He is then called back to the Guild by Akkarin, and witnesses Sonea's battle with Regin. After returning to Elyne, Dannyl is given a study room to share with Tayend at The Great Library, which they furnished with seats and a wine cabinet. Dannyl is later set a mission by Akkarin to infiltrate a group of rebel Elynes, attempting to learn magic without the Guild's permission. He lets the group know about his secret relationship with Tayend, in order to gain their trust, and allow them to 'blackmail' him if he should refuse, forcing him to co-operate. The leader, Dem Marane, wants Dannyl to teach his brother-in-law magical Control. Initially Dannyl drags the lessons out, in an effort to learn as much about the rebels as possible. However, once he discovers a book on Black Magic in their library, he is forced to finish Farand's control lessons, and arrest the rebels. On the trip back to the Guild, Farand is poisoned on the ship, but Dannyl manages to save him with help from Vinara by mental communication. Back at the Guild, the rebels are put on trial and Dem Marane makes an angry outburst regarding Dannyl's affair with Tayend, but Dannyl insists that he told the lie in order to gain their trust. This is partially what influences his sentence, as he slanders Dannyl. To Dannyl's surprise, Tayend is staying in Imardin, and refuses to leave even with the threat of the Ichani Invasion. Despite Dannyl's protests, Tayend explains that he won't leave without him. When the Ichani invade, Farand (who has been granted a place at the Guild) stays near Dannyl to help him. After they break through the gate, Dannyl comes upon Lorlen buried under debris, and he and Farand help Osen to dig him out by hand. After Akkarin appears to help, Dannyl goes off to find Tayend. He is confronted in the street by Avala, the female Ichani. He manages to get away, and is found by Tayend who is hiding with other magicians in the underground passages. After the Invasion, Dannyl travels back to Elyne with Tayend. Tayend declares his love for the magician, and promises that they will be together for a very long time. During the 20 years he moved out of the Guild and into a house in the city, and now lives with Tayend. The Guild has turned a blind eye to his preferences, and he has become a historian collecting information on ancient history. His relationship with Tayend has become weak and he believes spending time apart might help them realise what they have. Dannyl decides to take the position as Guild Ambassador to Sachaka and takes Lorkin as his assistant as Tayend would have to get permission from the Elyne King. Tayend threatens that he might not be there when Dannyl returned, however Dannyl decides to go nonetheless. In Sachaka, Dannyl and Lorkin meet Ashaki Achati, who helps introduce them to important Sachakans. With the help of Achati, Dannyl finds out that Imardin was not completely destroyed during the Sachakan War. He later meets King Amakira, and searches for new information in the library of the palace. But when he returns to the Guild House the slaves tell him Lorkin has disappeared. Neither asking the slaves, nor reading their minds helps Dannyl to find out where his assistant could be. Achati suggests Dannyl to go to one of the other Ashaki's estate to gather information about Lorkin's whereabouts. The Ashaki read all his slaves' minds and finding nothing, he throws the last slave and she gets hurt with a nearby vase. Dannyl heals her and she thanks him by telling that Lorkin and the slave Tyvara are travelling to the mountains in the west. The Ashaki who had read her mind did not know about this. Achati and Dannyl decide to follow the slave's hint to find Lorkin. During the search when passing through some old ruins, Dannyl asks Achati if he can visit them in case he can find something useful for his book. Finding nothing, Dannyl starts getting back to the carriage when he sees Achati and his closest slave performing the power transferring skill of Higher Magic. After this, he watches them kiss for just a second, and then they smiled at each other. Dannyl acts as if he had not seen anything when he returns. When Dannyl finally meets up Lorkin, the younger magician explains that one of the Traitors tried to kill him in the Guild House, and that he has to company Tyvara, the woman who has saved his live, to the Sanctuary. Dannyl accepts his decision and returns to Arvice. Before he arrives in the capital, Achati reveals that he would like to be more than a friend of Dannyl, but gives the Kyralian time to think about it, because a relationship between them could have political consequences. Tayend, now first Elyne Ambassador to Sachaka, stays at the Guild House with Dannyl, however they are cold towards each other. Achati and Dannyl organise a trip to Duna, hoping to fill in missing details of Dannyl's book. It is also secretly a way for Achati and Dannyl to get to know each other better without suspicion. He asks his new assistant, Lady Merria to stay behind at the Guild House. Inviting himself, Tayend decides to join the trip and watches them carefully, interrupting at inopportune moments. In Duna, Dannyl is told about the existence of a magical stone which can block a persons mind from being read, even from a higher magician. On their return, Lorkin is waiting at the Guild House where they are summoned to the palace. Lorkin doesn't answer specific questions about the Traitors, and Amakira arrests him despite protests from Dannyl warning that this could start a war. With Lorkin imprisoned, Achati stays away from Dannyl because of the political consequences. Tayend helps Dannyl instead to free Lorkin. They manage to get him to the Guild House, and with Achati's help get him out of the city hidden. During the war between the Traitors and the Ashaki, Achati sacrifices himself to protect Amakira, killing him. Dannyl was watching the events from Achati's house, and after found Achati's library. Here he finds Achati's closest slaves who left a note for Dannyl for if he died. It asks him to show mercy to his slaves and gives him his library as it'd help his book. Dannyl goes to the Palace where the Traitors have taken over, and Savara asks him to continue the role of ambassador to Sachaka. Strengths and Abilities In Elyne, Dannyl managed to survive the Chamber of Ultimate Punishment, which suggests that he is a powerful magician because High Lord Akkarin only just survived it during his travels, and he is said to be one of the strongest in the Guild. Also, we know that Dannyl is a good Healer because he was able to Heal Farand from poison, albeit with the help of Lady Vinara. Dannyl is also a very good ambassador as well as being a keen historian. He has unearthed many secrets about Kyralia's history, which many others have failed to find, showing a strength of character because he persevered through failures. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:Kyralia Characters Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:Magician Category:Alchemist Category:People de:Dannyl es:Dannyl